


snatch

by hyerewolf



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, dorm life blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: Hyejoo has some trouble finding her T-shirts.





	snatch

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tweet: twitter.com/hyejoosz/status/1060053230732918784
> 
> typos/grammar mistakes might be there bc that's just how it be sometimes.

Hyejoo wasn't a big fan of hugging, which was fair; to each their own. She preferred holding hands instead, and most of the time Chaewon didn't mind at all. 

* * *

"Unnie!" 

Sooyoung couldn't help but flinch. For someone so loud while playing video games, Hyejoo sure knew how to move around the dorm without drawing anyone's attention or making much sound. She put down her phone and raised herself on her elbow to take a better look at the younger girl's face, which was full of worry.

"What is it, Hyejoo-ah?" 

"Have you seen my T-shirt?" 

Sooyoung blinked slowly. "...Which one?" Sharing a dorm with eleven other girls, Sooyoung was definitely seeing a fair share of T-shirts every day. Hell, Hyejoo was even wearing one right now, fiddling with the hem of it. 

"The grey one. W-with a white oval print on it?" Hyejoo pouted. "I remember putting it in the washing machine two days ago and I haven't worn it since," she added before the older girl could ask if the T-shirt in question was even clean in the first place. 

"Have you checked the dryer?" 

Hyejoo sighed. "Of course." 

Sooyoung raised a brow at that. Usually the missing clothes were just lying around the dryer, forgotten, or still in the laundry basket. But if both of those options were crossed out... She tapped her chin with her index finger. "Grey with a white something, you say?" Her eyes scanned the room, until something caught her attention. "Like that one?" 

Hyejoo's eyes followed her unnie's line of sight and she made a small surprised noise. On the ladder leading to Chaewon's bunk was the T-shirt she was looking for and she remembered so clearly putting in the closet.

"You should be more careful where you put your clothes, Hyejoo-ah," chuckled Sooyoung, her attention back to her phone. She heard her group's maknae grumbling something and the sound of the door closing. 

* * *

"Unnie." 

Jungeun made a small hum, letting Hyejoo know she got her attention, but not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Have you seen my T-shirt? The black one with a small logo on the top right?"

"Yeah," Jungeun sighed, "I found it pulled over one of the cushions on the couch in the living room when I was cleaning earlier today." 

Hyejoo let out a horrified gasp, all the socks she's lost to Jungeun's cleaning habits flashing before her eyes.

"I didn't throw it away, sheesh." The older girl finally put the magazine down, a small smirk on her lips. She saw Hyejoo's shoulders relax. "I put it in the laundry basket. Next time remember to collect your stuff after a movie night, okay?" 

"A movie night?" The younger girl looked puzzled and Jungeun mimicked her expression. 

"Yeah, weren't you watching a movie yesterday evening?" When Hyejoo shook her head, the blonde let out a confused hum. "Yerim, Chaewon, and Yeojin were, so I just assumed you were with them."

Hyejoo shook her head again. "I wanted to, but I had a paper to write," she muttered, more to herself than to Jungeun. She sighed. "Thanks anyway, unnie." 

With that, Hyejoo left the room, closing the door behind her, and Jungeun returned to her magazine, not thinking much about the whole situation. The maknae line often did something _at least_ questionable and dressing up a cushion as their missing friend wouldn't be the worst they've done this month.

* * *

"Unnie?" 

Haseul immediately looked up from the keyboard she was practicing on. She spun around on the chair to face Hyejoo, peeking into the room. 

"I-I didn't want to interrupt but... Have you seen my T-shirt?" 

"Your T-shirt?" The older girl looked confused; she was too caught up in the melody she was practicing and it took her a few seconds to adjust to the situation. 

"A navy blue one, with a League of Legends logo on the back?" Hyejoo seemed really concerned and that made Haseul go into her infamous _responsible mode_ , which, honestly, didn't suit her at all. 

"Where did you see it the last time?" 

"In the closet, I put it there yesterday after taking it from the dryer, but I double checked and I already searched in the bathroom-- No, unnie, there's no need to help me looking, I just wanted to ask!" The younger girl waved her hands frantically when Haseul stood up.

"I need a break anyway," said the leader, shrugging as she passed Hyejoo in the doorway. The raven-haired girl had no other option than to follow Haseul, as she searched progressively through the living room, the kitchen, and the larger bedroom - the missing tee still nowhere to be found. 

Haseul gave her a pointed look, as if she was looking at a child - which Hyejoo didn't appreciate at all especially because Haseul had to look a little bit up to do that - and opened the door to the yyxy's bedroom. Hyejoo followed her inside, practically sure they wouldn't find the T-shirt there. That is, until Haseul stopped midstep.

"There you go," she pointed at Chaewon's bunk. Hanging on the ladder - again! - was the T-shirt, the logo on the back displayed in its full glory. Hyejoo grimaced and mumbled something almost unaudible as the group's leader left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Unnie?"

The door opened without a knock, almost startling Chaewon. She nearly dropped her 3DS on her face and a black eye was the last thing she needed now. She closed the lid of the handheld and sat up to see Hyejoo walking over to the bunkbed. Her heart just about stopped when she noticed what the younger girl was holding.

"Hey, Chaewon-unnie, do you know why there's a strawberry jam stain on my T-shirt?" Hyejoo didn't sound mad, just concerned, which was good, but Chaewon's heart was still beating faster than usually after what seemed to be a brief restart. She was basically caught red-handed.

"I-I can explain." Chaewon slid down the ladder. "I-it's just... I know you don't like hugging a lot and that's okay! Because we still hug! But sometimes..." She ran a hand through her hair, pushing some loose strands back. "Sometimes you're not there, like you're in school or practicing, or you're not in the mood and I just grab one of your T-shirts, because that's just the next best thing and..." She stopped herself, knowing she was getting carried away and rambling any more wouldn't help her case. 

For the first time since Hyejoo entered the room, Chaewon looked into her eyes and, to her surprise, the younger girl was wearing that shy smile Chaewon liked to see so much.

"You could've just asked me, you know," Hyejoo mubled. "I have some tees I don't wear anymore, I can give them to you."

"You don't have to! I'll just stop, I'm sorry--"

"No, it's fine, I really don't need them and I bet you'll look cute in them." The sentence left Hyejoo's mouth without any involvement on her brain's part and as soon as she processed what she just said, her eyes went wide. She could feel her cheeks start to burn. "I, uh, I-I'll be right back."

With that, Hyejoo stormed out of the room, leaving Chaewon with her mouth agape, a blush spreading over her face, and a racing heart.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/curiouscat: @bbywolfs
> 
> (tapdances away)


End file.
